AK5
The AK5 'assault rifle is a primary weapon available in ''PAYDAY 2. Overview The '''AK5's stats resemble the Lion's Roar, though it has slightly lower stability, a bit higher concealment (but far more potential concealment), and slightly lower damage. Since it has a decent amount of total ammo (150 total), it also works fairly well in longer assaults. However, the low damage is a major drawback at higher difficulties, as the AK5 can neither fire fast or hit hard enough to be able to reliably take down the tougher law enforcers and special units. The mods for this tend to allow the weapon to go one of two ways; lower recoil, higher accuracy; or more mobility with lower accuracy and greater recoil. This changes the AK5 to be either a long range fully automatic or a room clearing assault gun. For a secondary weapon to pair it with, anything tends to work well. Since it is a versatile primary with decent ammo pickup, one should consider taking a specialized secondary, such as a Judge with HE rounds, or an HRL-7. Summary Pros: * Well-rounded stats * Serviceable concealment, though this can be greatly boosted with mods * Decent ammo reserve * Good ammo pickup rate Cons: * Average rate-of-fire * Mediocre base stability * Not many accuracy-boosting mods Builds All-Round Assault Rifle This build maximizes all combat related stats to provide high damage ( ), high accuracy ( ), and high stability ( ) * CQB Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Karbin Ceres Handguard ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * L5 Magazine ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Bertil Stock ( ) Combat-effective= A Combat-effective build may consist of the following: *CQB Barrel ( ) *Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) *Auto Fire ( ) *Karbin Ceres Handguard ( ) *Bertil Stock ( ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a damage-per-shot value of , an Accuracy rating of and Stability. Concealment is average ( ). |-|Stealth= A Stealth build may consist of the following: * CQB Barrel ( ) * (OPTIONAL) Low Profile Suppressor ( ) * Belgian Heat Handguard ( ) * Vintage Mag. ( ) * Caesar Stock ( ) Without skill or perk bonuses, the build offers / damage, the former without the suppressor, accuracy, stability, and concealment. This build is especially effective with Low Blow from the Fugitive skill tree. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins AK5-Meat-Waffle.png| AK5-Billy.png| Achievements Trivia * The AK5 is based on the real-life Ak 5, which is the Swedish version of the FN FNC. The Bertil Stock is based upon the stock for the Ak 5B while the Caesar Stock is based upon the standard stock for the Ak 5C. **The name of each model's respective stock is likely based on the letter designation of the models themselves (e.g., the "B'''-stock" of the Ak 5'''B is named the 'B'ertil Stock in-game). **When modified with the Belgian Heat Handguard, the AK5 gains an even more striking resemblance to the FN FNC and becomes a reference to the movie Heat, where it is the weapon of Lt. Vincent Hanna (Al Pacino). ***The reference can also be seen in the name of the aforementioned attachment. *Due to a minor modeling error, the Tactical and Expert Mags are slightly misaligned when equipped onto the AK5, being placed a slight bit too far ahead which causes them to clip through the weapon's magazine well. *To date, PAYDAY 2 is the only videogame appearance of the baseline Ak 5. *The AK5 is one of the only few guns in the game to retain its real name, aside from the the RPK, Swedish K and, under certain circumstances, the R93 and UAR. *There is a drum magazine for the CAR-4, AK5, AMR-16, Queen’s Wrath and Para in the game files based on the C-MAG. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun, but with no movement penalty. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the games engine cannot switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. *The AK5's barcode serial is 1KTG40885. Gallery 2013-11-03 00001.jpg|A preview of the AK5. 2013-11-03_00004.jpg|AK5 with 4 mods equipped. (The Tank Compensator, Tactical Mag, Holographic Sight and Caesar Stock) 2013-12-02_00003.jpg|AK5 with 6 mods equipped. (The Tank Compensator, Karbin Ceres Handguard, Assault Light, Tactical Mag., Milspec Scope and Bertil Stock) ak5 silenced.jpg|A modified AK 5 (CQB Barrel, Low Profile Suppressor, Belgian Heat Handguard, Compact Laser Module, Vintage Mag., and Caesar Stock) AK5C.jpg|AK5 modified to look like similar to an AK5C (CQB barrel, Karbin Ceres Handguard, Combat sight, Caesar Stock) Ak5 FBI Files.png|Photo presented on the FBI Files. ru:AK5 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)